digimon tamers: ivy the first
by redsnivy
Summary: a new tamer. a demon lord, a royal knight, both who have to work together to save a young girl who has amazing power. but theres one problem said demon lord has no memories and he has trouble digivolving past rookie and the girl is a orphan. how will this story go...read and find out I cant tell you!
1. Chapter 1

disclamer: I don't own digimo only ivy and my other fan made charcters

this is a story of a poor soul, of prophecy, of hardships, of ones change from evil to good. a girl with amazing powers and two digimon will help the other tamers save the world...who am I you say? that's not important right now. the prophecy? you want me to tell you?...fine...

a girl who is not who she seems.

a demon with no memory.

a royal knight who learns to forgive.

a untold evil who has made an apperance

a new power that awakens to rise up

against it. but the light is weak. the help of

others will be needed.

...now go! the story now begins.

redsnivy: so how was that?

eclipse: that was good in my opinion

redsnivy: I wasen't asking you

eclipse: fine then yeesh

redsnivy: plz review and R&R


	2. Chapter 2

redsnivy: hey i'm back guys eclipse: finaly

redsnivy: uuggg eclipse why are you like this?  
eclipse: you havent wrote my story yet...  
redsnivy: dont worry i will soon eclipse: okay fine...  
redsnivy: well story will need to start say it eclipse eclips: redsnivy here does not own digimon just her charcters

-  
"Rrrrriiinnnnngggggg!" an alarm goes off and someone stirs

"Uuggg Ivy turn that off will you?"  
a little girl now known as Ivy gets up and turns off the alarm she nudges the other girl whos still in bed

"Okay okay Ivy ill get up" Ivy just nods. Ivy is a little girl about 9 years old rarely ever talks she is very timid but smart. She already has her clothes on and waits for her friend to get ready

"okay Ivy im ready lets ask jean if we can go to the park. this orphanage is dreary." Ivy just nods again

"Sheesh Ivy will you ever talk ever since your parents died"  
Ivy looks away sad her eyes tearing up

"oh ivy im so sorry for bringing it upthat was wrong of me" The girl hugs Ivy close calming her down

"Lets just go ask jean if we can go to the park I know that will cheer you up okay Ivy?"  
Ivy lets go and nods. She picks up her backpack and puts it on. Her backpack only contains her only book and her locket that has a picture of her and her family in it. Both girls walk to jeans office

"Hey girls so you guys wanna go to the park today?" bothe nod

"Okay then i give you promision to go to the park have fun you to!"  
"okay jean and thank you"  
"No problem sera." Both Sera and Ivy walk to the park. Ivy smiles and looks around at the secnary.  
"I know you love the park Ivy." Ivy chuckles and nods. Sudenly they here a loud boom!  
"What is that!?" They both see something comeing there way. "Rrroooaaarrrr!" A giant orange dinosour with a brown helmet thing on its haed blast outs of the trees.  
"Ivy we need to run!" Sera grabs Ivy's hand and they both run. Ivy being smaller and weaker couldent run for long. Sera quickly pushes Ivy into a bush.  
"Hide here and stay put Ivy." Ivy watches as Sera countinues running. The creature runs past her hiding place and after sera. Sera screams as the creature grabs her and jumpps into this portal thing.  
Ivy looks devestated. She hugs her knees to her chest and cries. When she finally stops she gets up. Not wanting to go back to the orphanage she walks deeper into the park.  
She stands at the edge of the fence that seperates the park from the forest. She walks with a blank look in her eyes. Later she is found at a clearing in the forest. Ivy is sitting on a rock by the water lookin misrable.  
*Child..." Ivy looks up scared

"Don't worry i'm not here to hurt you..." Ivy visably looks calmer.  
"I see you miss your friend very much..." Ivy nods.  
"You have great power hiden inside... you can save your friend...but not alone." Ivy looks surprised.  
"You never knew did you...well never mind...there beyond this forest there is a group of kids with creatures like the one that took your friend.." Ivy listens intently.  
"But they are very far you will need to travel to another world to get to them..." "But that world has lots of dangers i will give you two friends but they will be eggs...do you understand?" Ivy nods. A light appears out of no were in front of her.  
"Grab the light...now hurry..." Ivy quickly grabs and pulls out a device from the light it glows and changes color. Half of it is red with black triangles the other Half is purple. Two glowing orbs come out of the light and land at her feet. The orbs become two diffrent eggs.  
"Ferwell little one we will meet again someday...now onwords to the other world! Pick up those two and jump in this portal.." Ivy complies and jumps into the portal. She tries to keep her eyes open but blacks out. Thus began her journey to forfill her prophecy.

-  
redsnivy: yush done not long but the next chapter will be longer i promise.  
snow: i say this chapter sucks redsnivy: SNOW! what are you doing here!  
snow: just looking for things to ruin you should know you created me after all.  
redsnivy: and i regret it now go away before i call eclipse snow: ACK! anyone but her! *she runs away*  
redsnivy: could now-  
snow: review and R&R redsnivy: HEY THATS MY LINE!


	3. episode 2: leader of the pack

redsnivy: hey guys welcome to another chapter of ivy palmon: hey guys redsnivy: palmon! go away its not your dabue yet!  
palmon: fine oh and redsnivy here does not own digimon or the digital world only the layout and her fancharecters.

Ivy bolts up and looks around counfused. She was in the middle of a forest but she finds herself in a straw bed in a hut. Everything comes back to her she remebers blacking out after jumping through the portal. But weres the eggs! She looks around and spots them in a straw basket. Ivy calms down. Now back to the current problem. Where is she?  
"Your awake now good." Ivy looks up and sees a strange creature that looks like a plant. The plant creature notices the slight fear in Ivy's eyes.  
"Hey its okay i'm a friend my name is palmon.. Whats yours?" Ivy stays silent "Don't talk much do you?" Ivy shakes her head. She notices a ivy plant growing on the wall she points at it.  
"What the ivy? What about it? Ivy points at it then herself.  
"Oohhh your names Ivy." Ivy nods smiling a bit.  
"Your digimon are in that basket over there...you re a very special ones tamer Ivy." Ivy picks up one of her eggs it starts hatching..  
"Hey its hatching thats so cool!" The egg breaks open and a small creature with bat like ears is in its place.  
"Huh? Whaa? Where am i?" Ivy looks at the thing in her hands.  
"Hey Gallentmon you are in the palmon village and had been reborn ^-^."  
"WHAT!" Ivy whinces slightly.  
"Thats right your in fresh level right now."  
"Who's holding me anyway?"  
"Your tamer."  
"I have a tamer now?" "Yeah her names Ivy she dosen't talk much." He looks up at her "Hi im Jyrimon right now. im a digimon." Ivy smiles and looks at her other egg it has not hatched yet.  
"I'm hungry." Palmon laughs and walks outside saying she will be back soon with food.  
"So what are you looking at Ivy?" Ivy shows Jyrimon the other egg. Jrimon looks shocked. *Why is he here. unless...he is Ivy's digimon also!.*  
Ivy looks at jyrimon counfused.  
"Huh oh sorry Ivy i was thinking."  
"I'm back with food!" Palmon puts down food infront of the others and they start eating.  
"Ivy has the other egg hatched yet?" Ivy shakes her head no.  
"Thats fine the he should hatch soon." Jyrimon starts glowing.  
"Hey Jyrimon is digivolving!"  
"Jyrimon diivolves too...Gigimon!" Gigimon looked kinda like jyrimon but bigger with for pointy feet and a tail.  
"Good job Gigimon now lets eat." They all eat till there full and Palmon offers to show them around the village. "This is the infermary. and over there is the storage...and over there is my big sisters house..shes a warrior" Ivy looks at gigimon who was walking next to her then back at palmon.  
"Lilymon you in there!?" "Yes little sister I am" Lilymon walks out of her house.  
"I see your showing our guest around the village." Lilymon looks at Ivy.  
"You gave me quiet a scare when you fell ontop of me in the forest." Ivy giggles imagining the scene.  
"palmon Togemon is wondering if you could help her with her kid Tanemon?"  
"Okay ill help.. hey Ivy gigimon wanna help me babysit?" Ivy nods and gigimon just shrugs.  
"Lets go then ^-^" the three of them and Ivys other partners egg she was carrying go over to Togemons place. Togemon was outside watching Tanemon and spots the trio and egg.  
"Hey Palmon thanks for coming over." They all bebysit tanemon while togemon went to do something. Ivy snses something and bolts into the forest. Gigimon chases after her. They both stop in a clearing and sees a injured digimon. The digimon looks like a pink dog with a ring around its neck. It looks up at them.  
"H-h-h-help." It faints. Ivy quickly picks it up and walks back with gigimon. When they see Togemn's house they walk up to Palmon who sees the injured digimon. Togemon comes back and they leave heading toward the infermary.  
"Angewomon! Angewomon! We found a injured digimon come help!" Angewomon quickly take the digimon and starts healing it.  
"Palmon..you and your friends should go and ill call for you when she is better kay?  
"okay Angewomon we will comeback thanks."  
"Guys lets go back to my house its almost night anyway." Ivy and Gigimon agrre and they all go to palmons house. Ivy puts her other partners egg in the basket and climbs into her bed. The others do the same and it becomes pitch black suddenly. They all go to sleep after explaining to a freaking out Ivy how night and day works in the digital world.  
-the next morning- Ivy was the first one awake she gets up. Ivy walks outside and streaches. Gigimon was the next one up. he didn't see Ivy inside the house so he walks outside and see Ivy out there sitting under a tree. She had his egg with her. Ivy looks up and sees gigmon and motions him over.  
Gigimon hops over to Ivy. Ivy smiles at himand hugs him. Gigmon smiles back. Ivy then puts down gigmon and gets up as Palmon walks out of the house.  
"You guys are up early huh...your other partnerhas yet to atch Ivy." Ivy shakes her head no sadly but cheers up quickly.  
"I know lets check on the salamon and see if she is awake yet." With that the group walk overto the infermary.  
"they walk in and see that the Salamon was up and better. Salamon looks at them.  
"Thanks for helping me but my partner might still be in the forest. she had said she was kiddnped from the real world by a Greymon."  
"What is your partners name?"  
" Her name was Sera.." Time seemed to freeze for Ivy. She heard her friends calling her name but the next thing she knew she was sorrounded by inky blackness.  
Ivy started waking up. "Oh your awake now you gave your friends quiet the scare when you fainted." Ivy gets up and looks around.  
"Your friends are outside" Ivy nods and walks out side and see everyone even salamon.  
"You okay ivy?" Ivy nods as an answer "wait ivy? sera said she hasd a friend named Ivy who she got seperated from...are you that Ivy?" Ivy nods quickly "You must miss her then i hink the greymn has her again..." Gigimon starts thinking.  
"we will leave this village when i have made it to rookie kay guys?" Everyone agrees. "we could spar gigimon."  
"Okay lets start at the training area then." Ivy sits down holding her other partners egg while watching Salamon and Gigimon spar.  
-later-  
Ivy yawans feeling tired. Gigimon and Salamon dicided to call it quits and they all go to palmons house to all were glad that Palmons house was big. The following day We find our group at the training area again. Gigimon starts glowing.  
"Gigimon digivolve to...Gulimon!" Ivy felt her other partners egg shake. " Gulimon digivoled finaly" The egg starts cracking. Everyone watches as the egg hatches. It shaakes and cracks and finally splits open in its place is a small purple creature. "Its a kiimon!" Gulimon looks at kiimon who looks counfused. "we can go now but lets get supplies first.." Gulimon says as palmon runs up to them "hey guys i wanna go with you can i plz join you guys on your aadventure?" Ivy nods "sure the more the merryer palmon."  
"you got my aprrovle." so the group gets suplies and sets of in the forest. Gulimon questions kiimon wwho just looks counfused and had started crying. As Ivy calms Kiimon down Gulimon thinks. *he has no memory but...for how long?*  
-next time on tamers:ivy the first-  
gulimon: well me and the others brave the forest..but when we all stop and rest kiimon wonders off.. Ivy worried for kiimon searches for him. she finds him but he is being chased by this wereGaruamon. Ivy and kiimon are seperated from us and we have troubles of our own two garuamon pinn us down in a crevice.  
wait who is this wierd boy is he leader of these garuamon and weregaruamon..where is he taking ivy and Kiimon! be paitent Ivy i will be there soon.  
Tamers: ivy the first episode two: leader of the pack 


End file.
